


Birthday sex

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fucking, M/M, M/M/M/M, Smut, alcohol involved so they are all in college, is that even ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Happy birthday Semi Eita....





	

**Author's Note:**

> clenches fists... its sin...pure sin...  
> JUST IN FUCKING TIME. HERE ITS STILL SEMISEMI'S BIRTHDAY

Shouyou had only had one drink so far. Stumbling over to sit between Satori and Eita he grumbled lightly. "What is this stuff...its re-really strong..." He hiccuped.

Auburn eyes locking onto the red head, almost admiring the view with his hair relaxed, blinked a few times. A drunkin thought of what would Nishinoya look like with his hair down. He giggled softly. Accepting the drinks that came, putting his legs back over the couch, his head handing over the seat part. He tilted his head up for every time that he took a drink that was offered, usually by Satori.

Shouyou giggled as he forgot to tilt his head up, the liquid landing on his face and shirt. He almost shrieked before he hurled his legs over his body, rolling over himself to get off the couch, hands moving to tug off his shirt before he stopped. "I dont have any clothes here..." After all this wasnt his college, he was just visiting them. He surprisingly caught the shirt thrown at him before he changed quickly, falling back into the lap of someone, his head tilted to the side as lips quickly found his neck, shaking softly before he relaxed back against him. It feels good. It what went through his head, leaning back into the warm chest and sighing.

Shouyou gasped softly as teeth dug into his neck, the alcohol making his voice slur with slight hiccups and his head fuzzy. He felt himself adjusted to wear he was sitting between the culprite. He could barely make out the build as Wakatoshi's. He yelped softly at the tongue that slid over the no doubt new mark, hand gripping the others thighs, shaking softly. "W-Wait...i-im drunk..." He grumbled softly, licking his lips as he melted back, letting the former captain mouth at the skin of his neck.

He jolted at the lips that pressed against his own, automatically leaning into it before he felt arms around his waist and pulling him close tightly. Shouyou reached out, bringing the other person with him, a knee between his legs as he gasped into the mouth, fingers sliding into his hair. Too short to be Eita and Wakatoshi was behind him. He heard a sight come from beside him, a bit aways and he tugged Satori closer, gripping the others hair. His free hand shooting out to grab for Eita, grabbing at any part of him he could get, mostly his thigh, hand crawling higher in order to reach a place he wanted. He grinned against the red head's lips as he got a soft moan out of the other boy when his hand wrapped around the others cock.

He wiggled his way away from the two and crawled over, eyes glimmering in the dimmed light at the birthday boy. "Happy birthday Ei chan." He grinned widely, pressing their lips together for a bit before he pressed them down his neck and collarbone. Pushing at the shirt as he trailed the kisses lower and letting the elder adjust for his hips were closer to the edge, allowing Shouyou to get on his knees, nipping and nibbling at the others stomach as he slowly tugged his pants off, urging the other to lift his hips a bit.

\--------

Sliding his tongue against his bottom lip, wetting it, he watching Eita carefully as he pressed dark hickies into his thighs, nipping and biting possessively before he sucked gently. He heard a snicker from someone followed by... "He gets a birthday blowjob." Causing Shouyou to gag and pull off the other quickly. "Get each other off, im getting myself to Ei chan becuase you're being mean Satori." He murmured before turning back around to continue his birthday present, pressing his tongue against a thick vein and sucking hard on a spot that made Eita's voice raise in octaves. 

Letting his throat relax slowly he took him in deep, letting his nose and chin touch warm skin followed by slight thrusts, the thick length growing in his mouth casing him so gag more as fingers tangled in wild orange hair, keeping him in place as hips stuttered up into his mouth, sucking harder. Shouyou whined softly, the vibrations sending waves down the dusty haired male's cock, a sligthly louder moan to leave his lips as he was yanked off, a startled leaving Shouyou's lips, panting softly before he was stripped slowly and soft lips slammed against his. Shouyou eagerly pressed back into the kiss, letting himself get lost and cupping his cheeks as he moved to straddle his lap. 

\--------

Shouyou leaned back to grind against the other, soft groans leaving his lips as he tugged at his own boxers, wanting to rip them off before he felt hands slide inside the thin fabric, eyes trained on his face as he leaned against the chest, letting the other press a lubed, (where had they gotten the lube?), Shouyou whimpered as he arched his back a bit, hiding his face in the others jaw line, biting soft marks in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, groaning when his knuckle grinded against his walls.

Eita licked his lips as he tilted his head, grey eyes fluttering shut as he felt the others lips. He shifted softly as he stood up, trading places with the younger, bending to his knees and placing soft kitten likes around the others ring of muscles, poking and prodding before Shouyou loosened enough.

He lightly pushed his tongue in a few times, only now registering the load moaning infront of him before it was gagged by another persons mouth, curious eyes watching him before he pushed his fingers back in, grinding the pads of his fingers against his prostate, grinning gently at the loud moan and hiccup from the ginger. 

Shouyou loved all of them. He loved how rough Eita was with him, jerking and snapping his hips, if he was in a good mood he got kinky and he loved it, arching his back to the point of pain while his face was pushed into the bed with his shoulders, a hand usually free and pumping a cock and his mouth busy with another cock. Shouyou loved how fast and erratic the red head was with his thrusts.

Shouyou panted softly as he felt the head of a cock slow into him, body tensing as he pushed his chest further against the couch, trying to relax. Shouyou pulled back from the others cock, hiding his face in the couch. He took a deep breath, relaxing so the other could slide in the rest of the way with a high keen leaving puffed pink lips as his hair was tugged back, chest coming off the couch and whining softly before he moved a bit, a whimper left his lips.

The ginger tugged Satori's thighs, urging him to sit down to he could move back to his earlier position. Eita's hand in his hair releasing to grip his shoulder, his hands jerking Shouyou back to meet his hips for each thrust, slow and steady. 

He moved a bit as he leaned forward, sucking on the others tip softly before at a particular hard thrust had the tip hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. Shouyou cried out, jerking back off of the red heads thighs. Eager auburn eyes searched the room for the other male. "T-Toshi." He looked around. He was distracted by the cock pulling out of him and being flipped onto his back but met with warm skin. Shouyou blinked a few times before arching as the pulsing length slid back inside him, followed by a few fingers. 

His eyes flew open, panicking before he he closed his eyes and a soft and deep voice whispering into his hair. His head turned towards the voice, eyes hazy as he reached over, gripping short hair between his fingers as he tugged him closer, pressing their lips together. He whimpered softly against Wakatoshi's lips as he felt the prodding of another length, a hand clawing at the thigh beneath him. "Tori!" He was easily distracted by the others lips against his neck, melting back and sighing as a tongue slipped into his mouth.

Semi paused in his thrusts, letting the red head slip inside him slowly, the tightness making him growl causing the ginger under him to clench tighter around them. He chuckled softly. "You like that sound." It wasnt a question and he bent forward, pressing their chests together so he could murmur into his eat, dirty words and lips mouthing at his neck and mouth.

"It's too much! Too full! T-Too much st-stim-stimulation." He wanted to close his legs but Eita's hands hand them pushed apart, an obscene sight that got all of them harder inside him, sighing against him.

Shouyou wanted to cry, it was too much, his hips jutting back against both of them. Shivering and shuddering before yelling against the lips on his. "More! T-There!" He didnt know who hit the spot and he didnt  _care_ unless they  _stopped_. He arched his back, panting and softly screaming. "I need to, can i..." He felt the soft chuckles against his lips and a nod, thats when he released, come covering his stomach.

Tears softly fell down his cheeks as the fullness disappeared and he was pulled onto his stomach and cried softly when he was thrust back into, eagerly meeting thrusts, urging the  _birthday boy_ to finish. "Inside inside! come inside me!" He flinched at the thick liquid that hit his face and his back. 

_Did Wakatoshi come without Shouyou touching him?_

_\--------_

Shouyou swiped his tongue across as much come as he could, licking it and swallowing it, his upper half dropping to the couch as he felt more liquid inside him. A tired sigh left his lips as he felt the fullness but blinked a few times as something else push inside of him. "You pervert!"

Eita chuckled, finishing pushing the plug inside him. "It is my birthday, i want you to go all day with my come in your ass ok." He cooed softly, picking him up and heading to the bathroom and Shouyou giggled softly, wrapping his arms around the others neck, relaxing against him and ignoring the look of disgust on Eita's face as he got come against his chest. Shouyou pecked his lips. "Happy birthday Semi Eita.  _I love you_." He murmured softly and kissed him softly, giggling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned...  
> i didnt beta read it and im too fucking lazy and was rushed....


End file.
